


Tener antes de Perder

by WooHo_Shin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Insecure Tony, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 01:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WooHo_Shin/pseuds/WooHo_Shin
Summary: Tony sabía lo que ocurriría pronto, así que solo le quedaba aprovechar este último momento con Steve, antes de que este se diese cuenta qué tan distintos eran como para continuar.





	Tener antes de Perder

**Author's Note:**

> Corto fanfic para rellenar mi casilla de la segunda ronda del Stony Bingo "Canon Compliant". En la era de Avengers Ultrón ;)

_ **Año: 2015; La noche antes de la fiesta en la Torre Vengadores.** _

_Tony deseaba muchas cosas. _

Y el dinero que poseía, contrario al conocimiento popular que ofrecían aquellos tontos periódicos sensacionalistas, no era suficiente para obtener varias de esa, incluso más tonta, interminable lista caótica.

Aquello lo sabe muy bien porque... Porque Steve es una de ellas. El preciado himno de América, el héroe de ensueño, él, es solo uno más que se encuentra demasiado lejos de su alcance.

_Lejos_.

Quiere reír por la incongruencia, por la ironía que carcome sus demás pensamientos, pero se detiene, porque su voz amenaza con escapar agria y débil y él decide que no es buena idea intentarlo. En vez de ello, dirige su mirada a los bordes de la cama, tan cercana a sus dedos que lo empuja a preguntarse, ¿por qué Steve tendría que estar tan lejos de él? Es... Una defición tan confusa. Profunda y más tediosa de lo que podría ser saludable para su agobiada mente. Pero ahí sigue, siendo un punto muerto y constante en un rincón de su cabeza. Steve podría estar junto a él, a pocos metros de su propio cuerpo y ser, aún así, la persona más fuera de su alcance que pudiera existir.

Como ahora.

Como sucedía malditamente ahora.

Observa el cuerpo de Steve echado a un lado suyo, con aquella mirada esperanzada y hueca que es muy parte de él ahora. Rubio, de rasgos agradables y hermosos labios rojizos, el Capitán parece solo un hombre más sobre una cama. No superpoderes, no grupos ni más batallas, solo un hombre.

Tony desea, por un instante, que todo fuese así de sencillo.

Pero no lo es y jamás podrá volver a serlo. No cuando cierra los ojos y visualiza un oscuro ambiente que revela monstruos gigantes surcando los cielos y cinco héroes echados sobre desmontes y ruinas. Muertos.

_«Pudiste haber hecho más.»_

— Dios, lo sé. Yo... Lo intento.

Aprieta sus ojos e intenta olvidar todo, porque esto ya no se trataba de aquella visión. Mañana, en tan pocas horas, todo sería diferente, así que en este pequeño momento de lucidez, Tony trataría de que lo que siempre estuvo lejos, fuera siquiera un poco suyo.

Se erige sobre las delgadas sábanas y deshecha cualquier pensamiento que estuviese relacionado con pensamientos racionales o consecuentes. Ahora había más deslizándose por su mente, esa enfermiza necesidad de tenerlo todo, de acaparar cada sensación y caricia que sabía pronto ya no podría tener.

Steve siempre fue demasiado bueno para él. Polos opuestos y esas demás tonterías. No coincidir fue un punto divertido por un tiempo, luego... Fue el inicio de una constante batalla que intentaban ignorar como si no fuese un problema. Nadie puede evitar ver lo obvio, acallar las discordancias que siempre parecen costar más de lo que deberían. Lo que parecía correcto por hacer, lo que ya hizo, sabía, le costaría lo que habían construido. De todas formas, piensa, en algún momento hubiese tenido que terminar.

Fue agradable mientras duró.

Si tuviera la oportunidad a Tony le gustaría decirle a Steve que sí lo disfrutó, que fue dichoso en cada uno de esos días que le permitió creer en ese sueño falso donde todos pueden ser felices. Sin embargo, sabe que aquella oportunidad de sincerarse jamás se presentará. Él tienes esto al menos. El conocimiento de un final cercano, lo que le brinda la vaga posibilidad de despedirse.

De obtener un poco más.

Traga con fuerza y deja que su cuerpo se relaje antes de pasar una pierna al otro lado del cuerpo de Steve, acomodando su respingado trasero en una posición lo suficientemente cómoda sobre la pelvis del super soldado.

Fricciona y el contacto es lo más delicioso que jamás sentirá.

— ¿Tony? —el Capitán se erige en el acto, segundos después de que Tony comienza a moler su cuerpo con más fuerza— Cariño, ¿está todo bien?

Un ángel. Un bello ángel de sueño ligero, piensa el castaño, intentado que los pensamientos se estanquen allí. Todo esto se trata de un buen momento, Steve no debería mirarlo como si algo estuviese mal. No debería conocerlo tan bien.

Dirige sus irises lejos, presionando su visión en un punto en la pared.

— Todo perfecto, Cap, disfruta esto conmigo.

Steve no se ve convencido, pero no se queja. Sus manos buscan un lugar en sus caderas y le ayudan con los movimientos. Se vuelve rápidamente una fricción tosca pero agradable, sus propios dedos encuentran lugar en la playera blanca del rubio, donde sus yemas presionan con fuerza.

Necesita más.

Rodea completamente a Steve con sus brazos, escondiendo su rostro donde el cuello y el hombro del soldado se unen.

— Tócame —el rubio sonríe y aunque Tony no puede verlo, sabe que lo hace; son pequeños detalles que le tomará un gran tiempo olvidar—. Vamos, Steve, quiero tus manos en mí.

— Sabes que me gusta lento. Quiero cuidarte.

Tony aprieta sus ojos y le abraza con más fuerza. No necesita esto. No así.

— Oh, por favor, solo cállate.

Steve ríe una segunda vez y, por fin, se aventura a meter una de sus manos bajo sus pans, estira el elástico con su muñeca y rodea su miembro con sus dedos. Dejar que un gemido escape de su garganta es tan simple. Solo debe ahuyentar sus pensamientos y vivir el momento. Steve hunde sus yemas en la sensible piel, bajando y subiendo con una gracia lenta pero pareja.

— ¿Hoy serás un buen chico, Tony? ¿Serás bueno para mí?

— Dios, Steve.

— Si quieres que te deje llegar, deberás compartarte —el rubio lame la oreja de Tony, logrando que se estremezca—. No puedo escucharte si escondes tu rostro. Ven, dale un beso a tu Capitán.

— Eres tan sucio.

Steve parte su actuación con una risa fuera de lugar. Pero Tony no le da importancia, eleva su rostro y por un instante se permite observar la hermosa mueca que acompaña la sonrisa en el rostro de su novio antes de acortar la distancia y fundir sus labios contra los de Steve.

El rubio detiene sus movimientos sobre su erección para concentrarse en el beso. Es por unos segundos una profunda pelea llena de golpes y brutalidad, con choque de dientes y mordidas bruscas, hasta que Steve posa sus dos manos a los laterales del rostro de Tony y marca la velocidad. Es fácilmente una danza más lenta.

Tony desearía que lo simple no fuese tan complicado. Sin embargo, Steve jamás podría dejar de ser ese turrón de azúcar tan romántico y suave como solo él es. No podría luchar contrar los dulces besos y las suaves caricias aunque quisiera. Por esta vez, por esta última vez, se dejaría caer sobre sus manos. No habría nada más para él. Solo Steve.

Cuando se separan, su cuerpo es débil, suave en las extremedidades. Para Steve no parece un problema, maniobra sus cuerpos juntos y los voltea, acomodando a Tony bajo su pecho.

— Un beso suave es siempre mejor que uno apasionado.

— Idiota —susurra, sin ir enserio—. Sabes cómo volverme débil.

— Prometo que no es mi intención. —asegura Steve, con esa sonrisa feliz que no parece querer desaparecer de sus labios—. ¿Aún serás un buen chico para mí?

_Lo intento_, quiere responder, pero en vez de ello, asiente con su cabeza. Son demasiados sentimientos encontrados como para sentirse seguro respondiéndole en voz alta.

— Te amo.

_Mierda, no._

Ahoga un sonido detrás de su garganta, parece un quejido, pero realmente no importa, porque rápidamente se confunde con el siguiente gemido, que escapa alto y ronco a causa del movimiento de Steve sobre su miembro. Lame y enrosca sus dedos alrededor, logrando una conjugación que lo empuja al borde. Hunde sus mejillas y baja, tomando una porción más de piel en su boca. El movimiento se repite y Tony gimotea sobre las sábanas, sintiendo esa calidez tras su pecho que bombea intermitentemente.

Es fácil dejar que su mente se desconecte.

— También te amo.

Steve se detiene, se aleja de lo que hace un momento y tuerce una mueca. Cruzan miradas por un breve segundo y Tony puede mencionar con seguridad a partir de ello que no es normal que una sonrisa sea tan naturalmente brillante como la del rubio frente a él.

Steve baja y continúa con bombeos más rápidos, apresurando el extasis que se acumula y desea escapar. No le lleva mucho tiempo, cuestión de toques precisos y aquella maña extraña de su Capitán de presionar alrededor de su miembro, forzando esos últimos segundos de calidez a terminar más de prisa.

— ¿Alguien te ha dicho alguna vez como se oyen esos exquisitos sonidos que escapan de tu labios?

Tony se atraganta con su propia saliva, mientras los últimos toques de Steve sobre su polla se esfuman lentamente.

— Te prometí que acabarías. ¿Merezco un premio por ello?

— Te puedo devolver el favor.

Steve sonríe y luego presiona un beso en su frente.

— Descansa, Tony. Hay mucho por hacer mañana.

Tony no responde.

No sabría qué de todos modos.

Se acomoda sobre el pecho de Steve y piensa, cuántos días más le quedan antes de que el soldado descubriese lo que Bruce y él están construyendo en su taller. Mañana le darían los últimos arreglos, faltaba tan poco, realmente deseaba poder tener más tiempo que solo eso.

— Realmente lo intento. —susurra, interiorizando el pensamiento. Seguro necesitará más fuerzas para poder respaldar la idea contra Steve.

No necesitaba ser un genio para saber la postura que tomaría. Polos opuestos, que gran tontería.

— ¿Dijiste algo?

— Quizá mencioné que eres tan terco.

— Eso nunca ha sido un problema antes, cariño.

— Por supuesto que no.

Tony cierra sus ojos dispuesto a dormir, pero la verdad es que no lo hace. Su mente se nubla, imaginando ese inevitable final, con una discusión y posturas tan obstinadas y distintas. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos estaría listo para la verdadera forma en que todo se desarrollaría pronto. Como toda la magia del momento se acabaría al anochecer de la mañana siguiente, cuando un ser construido para proteger el mundo amenazara con destruirlos. Extinguirlos.

Y aunque ello jamás hubiese sido la intención tras su creación, sería difícil esclarecerlo cuando la confianza y los sentimientos se redujeran a pedazos rotos que difícilmente lograrían repararse.

Y quizá no fue Ultrón quien los separó, fue solo cuestión de tiempo, tan diferentes uno del otro como para fingir que una relación que los incluyese podría durar más. 

**Author's Note:**

> Aún si Ultrón no los hubiese separado, la Guerra Civil llega para golpearnos un poco con ese final asies. Lo siento, pero realmente no lo siento, necesitaba sacar esto de mi sistema. En todo caso, espero les haya gustado, ¡gracias por leerme! <3


End file.
